Beacon Hills Preserves
by O'Brien'sGirl
Summary: This story is about Hadley, a young girl attacked by an Alpha after spending some time camping at Beacon Hills Preserve. Hadley teams up with Scott and his pack to try to solve the mystery of who this Alpha is, and to find out exactly what he or she wants.
1. Chapter 1

Hadley was giggling, stumbling over debris, and calling out. "Rayne! Ray where'd you go?" Her blonde hair hung in a lose ponytail, and a flask swung freely from her hand. She took a sip, the coconut rum tasting a little too sweet on her tongue. Her eyes scanned the dark tree line, searching for a glimpse of her friend.

She heard rustling in the bush to her left, and a low growl. "Ray?" She called out, tentatively. She clutched the task a little tighter in her hand. "Ray, that's not funny!" She called out towards the bush. "AWOOOO!" Cried a petite tanned girl, jumping out of the bushes. "Ray, Jesus Christ!" Hadley cried out. "Oh please – tell me you don't still believe in that Beacon Hills werewolf mumbo jumbo." Rayne laughed, pulling her thick black hair into a high bun. "Ray, you didn't grow up here. You haven't seen half the shit I have" Hadley said, tossing Rayne the flask from her hand. "I gotta pee, I'll meet you back at the tents, ya?" Hadley said, turning toward a secluded patch of bushes. "Sure thing. Don't let the werewolves bite" Ray winked, as she turned back up the path and out of site.

Just as Hadley was finishing up she heard another rustle coming from the bushes. "Haha, very funny Ray" She called out, rolling her eyes. She heard another deep growl, a pair of red eyes now glowing through the trees. "Ray?" Hadley said, barely a squeak. It happened in a blur, so quickly. One second there was a giant, furry beast on top of her, and the next she was quite alone again. Hadley felt a stinging sensation on her side, and slowly lifted up her shirt. "Oh my god" She cried, her hands shaking. There were three, long gashes running from her hipbone to just under her bra band. Blood was seeping red and thick from the wound, coating everything around her. "Oh my god" she cried again, and everything we black.

Hadley woke up in the hospital two days later. Her mom was beside her bed, reading. Hadley sat up, sending the dozens of machines attached to her whirling, spinning and screeching. Her mother looked over, and smiled. "Oh good! You're awake!" Hadley glanced down to her side, vividly remembering what happened in the woods. She pulled up her hospital gown, shocked at what she found.

"The doctors said you healed abnormally fast. They put in stitches yesterday, and were able to take them out this morning. Said they'd never seen anything like it." Her mom said, glancing at the pink faint lines that rippled across Hadley's skin.

A little while later, a nurse came in to look at Hadley. "Miss Maryn, if I could have a few moments with your daughter alone?" The nurse asked. Once Hadley's mom had closed the door behind her, the nurse pulled up a chair and looked at Hadley. "Hi, my name is Melissa. Hadley, I need you to tell me _exactly_ what happened in the woods. I've only seen wounds heal that quickly on…Well nevermind. Can you just tell me what happened?" Hadley told the story the best she could. She described the glowing eyes and the growling sounds the best she could to Melissa. She expected the nurse to start laughing, or to say that she had completely lost it. However Melissa nodded, never laughing once. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Scott! Can you come in here?" She called toward the door.

A teenager close to Hadley's age, maybe a little older slipped into the room. He had dark hair and eyes and he glanced down at Hadley. She was all of a sudden very aware about what she must look like, and flushed deeply as she felt Scott's eyes rake over her body. He walked over to the wound, which seemed to be even paler than it was moments ago. "It looks like it healed" He said, puzzled. "But I thought the claws had to go really deep in order to effect a change in a person" Melissa said, concerned. "Scott this is really serious!"

Change. Claws. Glowing eyes. Hadley sat up, causing the machines to go crazy again. "Oh my god! What do you mean _change?! _I was attacked by an animal. Like..like a dog or something" Scott looked at her dead in the eyes. "Not just any dog. A werewolf."


	2. Two Days Time

**Hey guys! If you've read my story, please leave me a review. It would be most appreciated.  
****If you're looking for more great teen wolf fics, check out Numb by pokemonrul432. Heres the link: s/10368892/1/Numb**

Hadley sat across the table from Scott, clutching a mug of something warm. She took a sip, and it tasted like nothing. She peered into the mug, noticing the dark rich look of coffee. "Scott, you make really shitty coffee. I can't even taste this." "That's probably just the shock." Melissa said, closing a cupboard and turning to face the two teens. "I got scratched by a werewolf, and my skin is healing itself magically, I would say shock is probably an appropriate feeling." Hadley spat, a little defensive. "But still…" Scott hesitated. "It's like a 1 in a million chance you'd get turned my a scratch, and for it to have healed that quickly…it couldn't have been all that deep. I think we should pay a visit to Deaton."

Hadley piled her messy blonde hair on top of her head as she and Scott climbed into his car. They arrived at a veterinary clinic a short while later. Scott climbed our of the car, and Hadley cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really, a werewolf that goes to the _vet?" _"Hey!" Scott said defensively. "Deaton is great, and he'll probably be able to tell us what the hell is happening, and if not…I've got a plan B. Not that I want to use plan B…" They opened the door to the office, bells tinkling in the back to alert Deaton someone had come in.

"Scott! Good to see you" Deaton smiled warmly. "And who is this?" He asked, gesturing to Hadley. "Deaton, this is Hadley. We were wondering if we'd be able to speak with you, in private?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrows. "Of course" Deaton said, his tone suddenly serious. Scott and the vet led Hadley down a series of halls, into the back of the building. "What's going on Scott?" Deaton asked. "Well Hadley got scratched by an Alpha, according to her story. And she's started to heal. The only problem is, it doesn't look the scratches went that deep. So how could they have turned her?"

Deaton rummaged through his things, pulling out an old dusty book. "My best guess is she has a role to play. When she got scratched, it seems it may have been just enough interaction with the supernatural to bring out whatever it is…" "So, it's similar to what happened to Lydia?" Scott asked. "Lydia? Like Lydia Martin? She's a werewolf?" Hadley asked. "Not exactly. A werewolf, an alpha, bit her. We all expected her to turn, but she never did. Then all of a sudden she was able to find dead bodies. Which was interesting to say the least. Then we found out she was a Banshee, capable of sensing death." Scott declared, like it was the most normal thing in the entire world. "Oh god, I'm not going to start tripping over dead people am I? What is this, an M. Night Shyamalan movie?" "Unfortunately we won't know until the next full moon. Which, luckily for us, is in 2 days time." Deaton said.

The next two days passed in a blur to Hadley. Every time she turned around she could see Scott, and some kid beside him, watching her. On the morning of the full moon, Scott was at her locker, waiting for her. "After school today, you'll come with me. We need to get you in a safe place in case you change." Hadley nodded. She headed in the direction of her first class that day, picking at her severely chipped nail polish. "Miss Maryn? Perhaps _you _know the answer?" Mrs. Gamble asked, pulling Hadley back to reality. "Blue?" Hadley blurted out. "No Miss Maryn, the molar mass of silver is not _blue. _I suggest you stop spending so much time with Mr. McCall and more time studying." Hadley blushed deeply, turning to look at Scott, who merely shrugged..

By lunch Hadley was flustered and panicked. "Look, don't stress over something that might not even happen" Scott said, plopping his tray down beside Hadley's. The same kid she usually saw Scott with pulled out the chair across from her, and planted himself in. "Hi, I'm Stiles" He said through a mouth full of pudding. "Charmed" Hadley said. Three girls pulled up the remaining seats, and Hadley was feeling very boxed in. She caught Rayne's eye from across the cafeteria, and shrugged. One girl Hadley recognized as Lydia Martin, finder of death. The other two, an Asian and a socially awkward brunette, she didn't recognize. "Hadley, this is Kira, Malia and Lydia. Everyone, this is Hadley." Scott said, smiling. Malia ignored her, busy cooing over Stiles, but Kira and Lydia both flashed Hadley a smile. "So is this like…your pack?" Hadley asked Scott. "Mmm, kind of. Kira is a thunder kitsune, which is a fox spirit that can control lightening. Malia is a were-coyote, and Lydia is our resident Banshee, but you knew that." "So what is he?" Hadley asked, motioning to Stiles. "I'm the eyes and ears of this whole operation," Stiles said proudly. "So you're like…a were-eagle?" Hadley asked, raising her eyebrows. "No…I'm the sheriff's kid…" Stiles said. "Stiles is a human. Just a regular dude." Scott said, for clarification. "Although one time I was possessed by a Nogitsune" Stiles said. "Don't remind us." Kira chirped, rolling her eyes.

After school Hadley climbed into Scott's car, and Stiles slid into the back seat with Malia and Kira, holding a bat. "Uh, why do you have a bat?" Hadley asked. "Because you all have claws, and I need _something_" Stiles insisted. Hadley shrugged her shoulders, and turned to look out the front window.

They parked at the Preserve, and moved into the woods towards where the Hale house used to stand. "Why are we at the site of the Hale house?" Hadley asked, confused. "Because they're here to help us." Scott replied. "Who?" Hadley asked, whipping around. Two figures appeared in the line of trees. "Peter and Derek" Scott said, motioning to each in turn. Peter gave her the once over and Derek ignored her completely a sour look his face. "Why are all these people here?" Hadley asked, confused. "In case you turn, and try to kill anyone" Derek said, his eyes cold. Hadley blushed deeply, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Look…I didn't ask for this…" Hadley began, not really sure where the sentence was going. Scott placed a hand on her shoulder, his thumb moving in a circle, doing his best to calm her. "Hadley, no one blames you. This is for your own protection. We all know how to control our shifts on a full moon now. We're here to help you." Scott said.

It was a few hours before it got really dark. Everyone sat in a circle, joking and laughing. Before long, the moon was rising, and a tension was building within the circle. "Hadley, try to anchor yourself to something. Do what you have too. We're here to help" Scott said.

It happened in a flash. Derek, Scott, and Peter shifted into werewolves to show Hadley she could remain herself. Next, Malia shifted into a were-coyote. She looked similar to the boys, only a lot less furry. Kira just flashed her eyes, showing Hadley. Soon the moonlight cast a glow on Hadley's skin, and she felt it burn. "Why does it hurt like this?" She cried toward Scott. But as soon as it had started, the pain was over. "Holy shit." She heard Peter breath. "She's not a wolf, she's a sphinx".


End file.
